


Ghost Powers

by lava_shipping (plasma_shipping)



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Kisses, M/M, gentle smooching, ghost! cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Cole figures out he can become semi-solid again and smooches his boyf





	Ghost Powers

After his talk with Nya on the bounty in which he found his hand had temporarily solidified, he immediately began to practice his new found ability.

He would would first focus on his hand, then both hands.  
A few times he looked in the mirror, nothing looking back at him as he focused into the reflective surface and stumbling backwards in surprise when his own ghostly face appeared, but *only* his face.

He bumped into the table with a shout, his hands attempting to catch himself but only managing to make a mess and knock the surfaces content to the ground before again becoming a translucent ghost.

“Cole?” Jay called out, footsteps echoing through the hallway outside of their shared room before the door burst open, a concerned blue ninja standing in the doorway and putting together the pieces of what happened.

“Uh… Cole?” Jay said, confused at how 1) Cole fell over something and 2) how Cole made a *mess.*

“I uh...!” Cole stuttered, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to Jay, containing his excitement well as he moved until he was nose to nose with Jay, but not yet touching.

“I learnt a trick!” He said, hoping Nya had yet to tell the others he could still touch to a point.  
Unfazed by his boyfriends closeness, Jay blinked and only tilted his head in confusion.

A gentle gasp escaping Jays lips as Cole closed the gap between them, gently cupping Jays face with his hands as he “ghosted” his lips gently over the others before pressing against Jay harder, feeling a familiar and warm pressure against him and letting out a gentle sigh through his nose.

He was *terrified* earlier he wouldn’t have been able to do this again.

Meanwhile Jay had attempted to place his hands on Coles hips, hands only sinking through the ghost before Jay opted for placing his own hands over Coles.  
The cold lips against him not deterring him in the slightest as he let out a gentle and infections giggle that spread to the ghost in front of them;

Causing them both to end up a laughing mess with Jays fingers still tightly intertwined with Coles.

Once the two had finally managed to stop their laughter, Jay gently pressed another kiss to Coles lips,

“Nice trick but warn a guy next time, alright big boy?” he mumbled against the black ninjas lips.  
Cole only humming in response as his form started to flicker, pressing a few more quick and rushed kisses over Jays face, determined to kiss every freckle Jay had on his face before he finally lost focus and felt Jays hands slip from his.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He said almost breathlessly, a cheesy grin on his face.  
‘How can ghosts even be breathless...?’ Jay wondered for a moment before mirroring Coles smile.  
“You sure did, buddy. But lets see those hands pick up your mess, huh?” Jay teased, motioning to the mess of stuff Cole knocked from the table,  
Notably being mostly Kais stuff.

Cole letting out a low whistle in response.  
“I don’t recall seeing a mess.” Cole lied with a grin.

Jay rolled his eyes but stepping closer to his boyfriend.  
“I might forget if I got another kiss. Hard to focus y’know?”

Kai was gonna be pissed, but neither Jay or Cole cared right now as Cole once against focused on a gentle kiss.


End file.
